


As You Wish

by smoaknbabs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Movie Night, Sexual Content, Smut, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknbabs/pseuds/smoaknbabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They needed a break. Away from the injuries, the baddies, and emotional strife. They needed to relax. They needed a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! This is my first time posting anything on here (and my first posted fic in a very long time).
> 
> I'm dedicating it to amandaecs (on tumblr) because it's her birthday tomorrow and also she's a perfect little nugget and the worst enabler to ever enable. This fic is entirely her fault. Love you, bb!
> 
> I'd like to thank my betas myherocomplex and christraegerd (both on tumblr) for being patient and also encouraging me to post this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Would love to hear what you think!

It had been a rough couple of weeks for the team. Felicity Smoak could count 12 major injuries, 37 minor, and innumerable psychological trauma to accompany them.

 

She couldn't, however, count the number of hours of peace her friends had been allowed. In approximately 16 days, there hadn't been any signs of Team Arrow slowing down. Sure, she understood the city still needed saving, and that there were unquestionably bad people out there that they still had to take down-- but, Felicity knew the best way to rejuvenate everyone so they could come out stronger than ever.

 

They needed a break. Away from the injuries, the baddies, and emotional strife. They needed to relax. They needed a movie night.

 

She pushed away from her desk and stood up, determined. Swiveling around to face the team she planted her hands on her hips and cleared her throat loudly.

 

Unsatisfied from the lack of response from the team, she tried again, louder. Roy stopped his target practice (his aim was getting better and better each day) to turn to her, followed by Laurel looking up from her phone (which she'd been furiously texting someone on with a determined smirk upon her face) and finally Diggle and Oliver (who had been discussing tactical strategy for their next mission).

 

She smiled nervously, suddenly feeling less confident.

 

“Something the matter, Felicity?” Oliver asked, accompanied by that ridiculous little head tilt of his that just...did things to her.

 

“No! I mean yes, I mean, I have an idea to help you relax.” She babbled out. Catching the almost unnoticeable uptick of Oliver's lips, she quickly amended, “I mean not just you, and I didn't mean 'help you relax' like a massage with a happy ending kinda thing because well, I mean I took that one massage elective in college but it was really more to just help relieve some of my stress from sitting in a chair all day, not to get my hands on all that muscly tissue you've got going on there, and we really didn't discuss the whole happy ending deal there, I mean I'm sure I could figure it out, we did do a unit on a whole bunch of helpful aromatherapy oils that used just right could be really, really nice and oh my god- why can't I stop talking?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Felicity refocused her attention on the amused, albeit waiting members of her team. “Right, the relaxation. All of you, we're having a movie night!” She happily declared, clapping her hands together in a matter-of-fact manner.

 

Roy shrugged his shoulders, “I don't know, I'm not really a movie kinda guy. I prefer to relax through catching some assholes.”

 

“Yeah. I sorta had plans tonight, so--” Laurel was cut off by a very small, stern looking blonde holding her hand up.

 

Felicity leveled all of them with a glare, her gaze landing on Oliver last. “Movie night, my place. Tomorrow at 8. No need to bring anything but your shining and relaxed selves.”

 

She quirked her eyebrow expectantly at Oliver until she watched as his tense shoulders relaxed and his face softened. Conceding, he nodded, “Movies at Felicity's tomorrow night. Everyone could use a little time out. It will be good for the team.”

 

Flashing him a brilliant smile, Felicity twirled around with a pep in her step. Ignoring the mumbled complaints of her remaining team members and the occasional whispered 'whipped' and 'so married', she began planning for tomorrow's festivities.

 

→ → →

 

Laurel was the first to arrive.

 

Felicity thought that their relationship might be weird, given their current situations. She knew they had never really had one of those true friendship bonding moments, but somehow they were able to work in synchronicity. That factored into time they spent outside the Arrow cave as well.

 

“I brought ice cream.” The brunette held up a couple of pints of mint chip like a peace offering as she stepped into the door way of Felicity's apartment.

 

Felicity grabbed at the tubs of icy confection, “My favorite! How'd you know? You really didn’t have to.”

 

Laurel swallowed, avoiding eye contact as she shrugged out of her coat. “I uh, asked Oliver.”

 

The blonde nodded in understanding, ignoring the warmth that spread throughout her knowing that Oliver knew the most mundane things about her like the back of his hand. She placed the ice cream in the freezer when they heard a knock at the door.

 

“I'll get it!” Laurel called out from her place on the couch.

 

Felicity heard Laurel jostle the door open and greet Roy, along with Digg.

 

“We ran into each other outside.” Digg explained, as he embraced the blonde. “Also, I brought snacks.” He added, as he held up a grocery bag full of goodies.

 

“And I brought beer.” Roy piped up from next to them. “Fridge?”

 

Felicity laughed and pointed Roy towards the kitchen.

 

→ → →

 

Oliver arrived 10 minutes late, which was probably early given his track record. Felicity forgave him because he brought a really nice bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, and she noticed the shirt he wore was one she got him for his birthday last year.

 

She nudged him towards the couches where she'd already set up bowls of popcorn, and plates of cookies and candies. He gratefully accepted the beer from Roy's hands and settled on the couch next to his feisty IT expert.

 

Grabbing the remote, Felicity scanned the room, “Ready everyone? You're in for a classic.”

 

Oliver chuckled as she pressed play and grabbed a bowl of popcorn to place between them to share without taking her eyes off the screen.

 

→ → →

 

Felicity noticed his hand. She'd noticed his hand ever since it came in contact with hers. How could she not? The electrical currents she feels passing between them only electrify when they touch.

 

It's a relatively benign touch. They reached for the popcorn at the same time. Except, instead of lifting her hand to stuff some of the salty popped kernels in her mouth, she left it. Oliver left his too, and it’s been steadily distracting her for the past twenty minutes.

 

He just barely runs his pinky along the length of her thumb, but she felt it. It's deliberate. He managed to stoke a fire within her with just the slightest touch of his finger. Dear god, what this man could be capable of.

 

→ → →

 

It's right around the time that The Rodents of Unusual Size come onto the screen that Felicity realized something was off with her friends.

 

It's when she'd heard a scruffily snore that she’d made the decision to pause the movie.

 

“Alright. This is a classic, you guys. You couldn't even pretend to stay awake?” Felicity asked, indignantly.

 

“I'm sorry, Felicity. It's just been a really long couple of weeks and with the baby and all. We’re--I'm exhausted.” Defended Digg.

 

“Yeah, we haven't really gotten much sleep lately. But hey- at least we're relaxed, right? That's what this was about, wasn't it?” Roy added, and Felicity is overwhelmed with guilt over her frustration at them falling asleep.

 

“Yeah, that's all I really wanted. You guys work so hard, I just wanted you all to have a night off.” She shrugged, arms crossed over her chest.

 

“I know, and we all appreciate it. Really, we do.” Digg placed a warm hand over her smaller one in reassurance. “I have a very tired fiancée and a little night owl waiting for me at home though. Mind if I call it a night?”

 

Felicity nodded reassuringly, “No of course, Lyla and Sara need you. Go ahead. I'm just glad you managed to make out it here for a little while.”

 

The blonde stood up to hug Digg goodbye. She tilted her head in disapproval as she noticed Laurel and Roy begin to pack up their things.

 

“You guys, too?”

 

Laurel yawned, “Sorry, we were out patrolling really late last night and I've been training hard with Ted; plus, I've already seen this movie like 20 times.”

 

“Yeah, I've got early inventory at Verdant tomorrow, I'm gonna head out too.” Roy said as he pulled his coat on.

 

“Alright well, get home safe, okay?” Felicity reached out to hug her friends goodbye and then shut the door behind them, letting out a long sigh.

 

Almost forgetting he was there, she turned to see Oliver still sitting on her couch, a sideways grin on his face that should not be as sexy as it is. Nothing he does should be that sexy, but in her experience it almost always is.

 

“You too?” She questioned, eyebrows raised.

 

“No. I'm good. You wanna open that bottle of wine?” Oliver prompted, head jerking towards her kitchen.

 

She nodded excitedly and hurried to the kitchen to grab a bottle opener and a couple of glasses.

 

Returning to the couch, Felicity handed him a glass and placed the open bottle on the coffee table in front of them.

 

“You wanna finish the movie? I'm sure you've already seen how it ends, but--”

 

She’s cut off by Oliver, “This is the first time I've ever seen it, actually.”

 

Her jaw dropped wide, “Oliver, how have you never seen this? It's a classic, and it came out way before the island so don't even try to pull that with me.”

 

He shrugged nonchalantly, “Wasn't really a big movie watcher before the island. And, if I ever did pop one in, I was usually doing other things while they were playing.” Felicity swore she could see the recognition in his eyes as her heated gaze matched his.

 

She cleared her throat a little too loudly and reached for the remote, “Well then let's get you educated, shall we?”

 

→ → →

 

Felicity felt as the warmth of the wine spread throughout her. Either that, or it was the fact that Oliver was seated very close to her in her very vacant apartment. Nope, it had to be the wine. Definitely just the wine.

 

She stretched her arms out above her head and rested her elbows on the back of the couch behind her.

 

So completely engrossed in the film, she felt more than saw Oliver lean his head on the back of the couch. He was the perfect distance that if she were to just extend her hand outward she could run her fingers through his hair.

 

She realized absentmindedly a few minutes later that she had already been doing just that. She scratched at his scalp rhythmically, her eyes glued to the screen.

 

It's when he turned his head and nuzzled into her palm that the reality of the situation hit her.

 

Felicity froze when she turned to look at him, unsure of whether to keep going or pull her hand back and start spouting apologies.

 

It's the look in his eyes that makes her decide--everything that had been building up since he came back from the dead, hell since he first walked into her office with a bullet ridden laptop--like flashes of everything they’d been through, of everything they were about to go through. Missed opportunities and visions of seeing him waiting for her at the end of an aisle, of him chasing after a small unruly blonde, in a home they’d built together. She saw it all there.

 

It's an unidentifiable magnetic pull that has her scoot impossibly closer to him. She watched as his eyes tracked her every movement. She knew her breath was unsteady, but she knew in every fiber of her being that what was about to happen would change the tides forever.

 

There was an unspoken barrier that they'd both willingly crossed and it was just a matter of time before one of them stepped over that threshold.

 

Feeling braver than she’d ever felt before, Felicity gently lifted Oliver's chin so she could look him in the eyes. “Kiss me, Oliver.”

 

It's was a whisper, their breaths mingled as they exhaled shakily.

 

“As you wish,” He muttered, and then closed the distance between them.

 

Oliver's lips were warm and soft and so, so perfect. She barely got the chance to catalog her feelings towards them when he had first kissed her in the hospital that day. But now she was ready, welcomed it; hell, she demanded it.

 

Felicity was drawn out of her thoughts by Oliver's tongue. It traced her bottom lip enticingly, begging for entrance. She moaned into his mouth at the thought as she happily obliged. Their tongues mingled tentatively at first. She tasted the wine on his tongue, and some of the saltiness of the popcorn. She also tasted something she couldn’t place but couldn’t seem to get enough of.

 

Greedily, she gently nipped at Oliver's bottom lip, needing more of him. He quickly responded by deepening the kiss. Dizzy off him, she gave back as passionately as she could, putting everything she'd ever felt for him into it. She focused all of the desperation, the fear, the heartache, the admiration, the love she had for him into his lips, and tongue and teeth. Everything was Oliver, everywhere, and she thought she'd never grow tired.

 

She felt his warm calloused hand slide around to her hip, tugging her towards him slightly. Emboldened, Felicity twisted to face him, her knees bracketing his thighs as she settled herself down on him.

 

One of his hands delved into her hair, angling her face towards him so that he continue his exploration of her mouth. The other found its way to her hip. Oliver slowly pulled the material of her shirt out from her skirt to make skin on skin contact.

 

The moment she felt the warmth of his hand on the bare skin of her lower back she groaned into his mouth and began to slowly undulate her hips against his.

 

As they finally pulled apart for air, Oliver latched onto a spot just below her ear and began suckling hot kisses along her jawline and down her neck.  Felicity's arms latched around his neck as she matched the rolling of her hips to the increasingly frantic assault on her neck.

 

Oliver's hands fell to the hem of her shirt and began dragging it up slowly. Felicity lifted her arms above her head and assisted him in tossing the garment off to the side.

 

She watched as his eyes took in her lacy bra-clad breasts, his gaze setting her on fire. She thanks any deity that will listen for her sound decision to wear a matching pair of somewhat sexy underwear today.

 

Oliver's hand slid immediately to cup her breast over her bra, kneading the mound softly. He watched Felicity's head fall back in pleasure.

 

She reached behind her to unclasp her bra at the same time he drew her mouth back to his for a searing kiss.

 

As soon as the bra hit the ground, Oliver's mouth latched onto one of her soft peaks. She let out a keening cry as he used the gentlest bit of teeth to nip at her, mixing pain and pleasure in an unbearable combination.

 

She didn't know how it happened but suddenly she'd been moved to lay down on the couch length ways with Oliver on top of her. She grasped for his shirt and pulled it over his head, finally being able to memorize the lines of his impressive abs with her hands, not just her eyes. And if all goes well (which she think it really, really will) her mouth too.

He pushed up on his arms, located on either side of hers to look down at her. She heard his sharp intake of breath when she slowly dipped her fingers into the hard ridges and planes of his chest, mesmerized by his beauty. Felicity looked up at him coyly, trapping her lower lip between her teeth and as she slid her fingers lower, the digits dance right at the skin just above his belt.

Felicity can see him struggle in the way his jaw is clenched. Her legs fall open and her hands reach around to his ass. She pulled him down onto her, squeezing slightly.

And oh. She felt him straining through his jeans, right where she needed him. He was hard and big and she needed friction badly.

Oliver reacted so quickly to her she thought for a second she might have said that out loud. But everything just felt so good as he kissed and nipped at her chest and collarbone. She couldn’t be bothered to care anymore as his hips ground furiously into hers.

She wrapped her legs around him and drew him impossibly closer, as she matched his thrusts, moans being torn from her throat.

“Oh god, Oliver....I need, I need--” She croaked out.

She searched his eyes, the normally crystalline blue turned into a midnight abyss of desire. “What do you need, Felicity?” Oliver groaned, his thrusts getting stronger.

Felicity couldn’t seem to get any words out, just unintelligible sounds of pleasure. He felt amazing, the friction so good, but she needed him to touch her. She ached for him and she needed to feel him, feeling her.

“Tell me what you need, Felicity.” Oliver's head fell to the crook of her neck, panting as his last remnants of control began to slip.

“I need you. I need you to touch me, please!” Felicity begged.

Oliver smirked and stilled his movements. “As you wish,” he murmured against her lips. And despite their current position, her heart swelled at the sentiment.

His hand slid along the length of her thigh, slowly making circles toward her center. When his knuckles just barely grazed her soaked panties, he let out a choked noise.

“Fuck,” he muttered as he pulled the material to the side. His pinky ever so softly ran the length of her moist folds.

“Are you gonna tease me like you did with our hands in the popcorn bowl earlier?” She challenged, her voice shaky, but her intent clear.

He just raised an eyebrow at her and resumed his tortuously tentative strokes.

“Oh god, you're going to kill me, aren't you?” she whimpered.

Smiling, Oliver leaned over to kiss her swollen lips and dipped in to circle her clit with no other preamble. Felicity groaned against his lips and pressed herself further into his hand, seeking out her pleasure.

“Please, Oliver. I need more.” She increased her pace of grinding and he stilled her. Her mouth popped open, ready for another retort when she felt him making his way down her body with a fiery hot path of his tongue.

She was frozen in time as she watched Oliver drag her panties down her legs with just his teeth. She couldn't possibly imagine how he had the willpower to drag this out, but she doesn't have much time to consider it because Oliver placed a hot, wet kiss on the back of her knee, and her brain went into overdrive.

Her body literally thrummed with the need coursing through her and she whimpered at him being so close, but so far.

She didn’t expect him. The minute his tongue tasted her for the first time, her fingers scrambled for purchase in the fabric of the couch.

She let out a keening cry, arching her back as she lifted her hips up to meet his mouth. Her fingers reached for his hair, tugging lightly at the strands. He lapped at her, tasting her. When he pushed one finger in, and then two she thought she'd ever felt this good before.

It was when he latched onto her clit and sucked while his two fingers rubbed against her inner walls, finding such a delicious place that pushed her over the edge.

She came, a loud high pitched mewl ripped from her throat. Stars danced behind her eyelids as she felt Oliver help her ride out her waves, his mouth never wavering.

When she finally opened her eyes with a sated, lazy smile on her face, she saw Oliver, looking obscenely smug as he smirked back at her.

She drew him up to her and hungrily kissed him. She tasted herself on his tongue and she felt his hardness against her leg and she suddenly needs him. She needs to feel all of him.

Felicity reached down and traced him through the outline in his jeans. She cupped him gently and kissed down the length of his throat. Reaching her other hand down, she quickly undid his belt buckle. She unclasped his pants button as she frustratedly grumbled, “These need to go. Now.”

He popped off the couch and before she could protest, began to shed the rest of his clothing. She quickly reached behind her to unzip her skirt and shimmy out of it, leaving her completely naked before him.

When she looked up at him and admired him completely naked for the first time, her tongue dipped out of her mouth to wet her lips and she tracked his body appraising.

“Fuck, Felicity.” He muttered, his body drawn as tight as his bow.

She propped herself on her elbows and spread her legs just slightly, putting herself on display for him. Only for him. There were so many times that she got to admire parts of his naked body. She thought it only fair he got to do the same.

“Come here,” she said through hooded eyelids.

He climbed back over her, looking not unlike a jungle cat stalking his prey. The thought shouldn't turn her on as much as it did.

He reached up to cup her face, as he kissed her soundly. Felicity reached her hand to carefully wrap around the base of his cock, testing the waters. When Oliver released a grunt of pleasure, she tightened her grip slightly and twisted her wrist as she pumped up and down the length ever so slowly.

It's payback, for what he did to her earlier. She began to slowly pump him in time to their tongues gliding against one another.

When he wrapped a hand around her wrist, stilling her movements, she pulled apart to look at him. “Why'd you stop me?” She questioned.

“Because if you kept that up, we would be done with this much faster than I planned.” Oliver gazed at her with such intensity. The gaze reminded her of a certain time in the Queen mansion, during Slade's attack on Starling City. He asked her if she understood. She did. She did then, and she does now.

“And what did you have planned.” She asked. Before he can answer, Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand and brought it to her mouth. She began to suck on one of the digits, applying appropriate pressure when needed, mimicking an act she'd very much like to perform on him somewhere else.

“I planned on being inside you. I need...Felicity, I need to be inside you right now.” Oliver declared, slightly short of breath as he watched his beautiful blonde partner suck his fingers in a dangerously tempting way.

She released the current digit in her finger with a 'pop' as her mouth dropped open slightly. She musters up as much courage as she can and flashed him the sexiest gaze she can manage. At least she hopes it's sexy.

Looking into his eyes she delivered one phrase she hoped would finally make him snap. “Fuck me, Oliver.”

As if seeing the flood gate of desire crash open in his eyes, he reached for her, and crushed his lips to hers.

She pulled away breathlessly, “Wait, condom.” She sputtered out, desperation clear in her tone.

Oliver locked eyes with her, an almost feral look upon his face. “Where?”

Felicity wills her mind to work and push away the fog of lust as she registered he just asked her a question. “Bedside table, right side.” She managed.

Instead of just leaving and returning, Oliver swooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the bedroom.

Felicity shrieked at the initial shock of being picked up but quickly took advantage of her position by sucking a spot below Oliver's ear that seemed to push him into overdrive. When she sucked the lobe into the warm recesses of her mouth he double-timed his movements. Plopping her down on the bed, he went to the bedside table to locate the condoms.

While Oliver sheathed himself, Felicity quickly threw excess pillows off the bed and pulled back her comforter to settle in.

Before she knew it, Oliver was on top of her and the tip of his cock was pushing at her entrance. She registered his hesitation and covered his hand with her own. Together, they direct him into her warm, welcoming heat. They'll do this, like they do everything, together.

Felicity's mouth fell open in a silent cry of pleasure. Gasping for air she looked up at Oliver.

“Are you okay?” He asked, concern etched on his face.

She nodded furiously. “Yeah, yes. I'm good. Great. Oh god, you feel really good. You should definitely move though, that would be wow, yeah. Do that.”

Oliver chuckled as he began a pretty steady pace. Felicity felt like every nerve ending she had in her body was on fire, completely set ablaze by the feeling of him inside her.

She began to match him thrust for thrust, clenching around him, trying to give him as much pleasure as she was getting.

“Shit, Felicity.” Oliver groaned out.

“Yeah. Ohhh, fuck.” She agreed, their pace picking up.

Oliver reached down and grabbed one of her ankles, drawing it up so he could trail kisses down the length of her leg. He hitched her knee over his shoulder and she drew her other knee up higher on his waist, changing the angle.

“You feel so perfect. Just like this. I’m close, Felicity.” Oliver gasped out. Felicity responded in kind with her own pleasure filled gasps.

She began to lose all coherent thought as the only thing her mind began to focus on was them, joined, seeking their pleasure. She tried to match him thrust for thrust but Oliver had set such a punishing pace that all she can do is hold tight and urge him on.

“Come on, Felicity. Come for me.” She heard him mutter through the blood rushing through her ears and then she felt the added sensation of his thumb circling her clit and she comes, screaming out his name.

She barely registered him coming as she enjoyed the aftershocks from her own mind-blowing orgasm, but she caught the end of it and she already began to plot all the ways she can see it again.

→ → →

They laid there, still joined, for a while. Finally, Oliver got up to clean them and they both groaned at the sensation of being apart.

He comes back quickly and then he lifted the comforter up and over them and pulled her back to his front, placing soft kisses all over her shoulder and neck.

She snuggled up against him, feeling more content than she ever has before.

“So, about that massage with a happy ending...” Oliver prompted playfully as he nipped at her ear.

Felicity laughed softly, remembering her epic ramble from yesterday. “Mmm, I've got a stash of oils in my bathroom we can have some fun with...”

She felt him tense slightly at the thought before he relaxed back into her, kissing her neck once more he whispered, “Sounds like an excellent plan for tomorrow.”

“Not up for it tonight, huh?” Felicity let out with a yawn.

“Go to sleep, baby.” He uttered from behind her.

She hummed, drifting off, “As you wish.”

  
  



End file.
